A significant recent trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips has been reductions in the size of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the field of package technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package, having a compact size while including a plurality of pins, has been demanded.
One type of semiconductor package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand, described above, is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
Meanwhile, when a wiring design of the semiconductor package is observed, ground patterns disposed in order to dissipate heat or return signals as well as signal patterns, fine circuits for transferring signals, may be confirmed. Since a copper foil retention rate in a ground region is very high, close adhesion between the ground region and an insulating layer is decreased, such that a problem such as delamination, or the like, may occur.